Oh No! Not another high school fic
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: Gaara and his siblings have just moved to Konoha, Gaara makes friends and a few people make him feel things he hasn't felt before. Shika/Gaara or maybe Neji/Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Oh No! Not another high school Fic.

Chapter 1

Gaara Subaka followed his siblings towards his new house. Their foster parents hosue, their father had given up custody of them because he was tired of the responsibility. He was to busy getting drunk and passing out on the couch.

"So what do you think Gaara?" Kankuro asked, the two had developed a very close relationship with the absence of their father. Kankuro was 17 and Gaara was 16. Temari was only a few months older then Kankuro and while Gaara and his older brother looked very similar, other then the 100 lbs weight difference, Temari was very skinny, pale and had blonde hair, split into four pony tails in each direction.

Gaara shrugged, he didn't talk much, and he hated being touched. He looked to be able 80 pounds and was only about 5 foot 3, but Kankuro knew not to let his small sature fool him, he had been on the receiving end of a few punches and he had felt it for days.

They walked in and the place was huge, it was a lot bigger then their own home, and thats when their foster parents walked, with a yellow haired kid about Gaaras age, he was a bit bigger though, bulkier. Kakashi and his husband Iruka, they had a soft spot for abandoned children.

"Well hi! I'm Iruka, this is my husband Kakashi, and our other adopted son Naruto. He's about your age if I remember correctly Gaara." The brown haired man said to the three siblings. The silver haired man saluted and just walked away no longer interested.

"Yo." Kankuro said, Temari and Gaara just nodded.

"Well Naruto can show you to your rooms, Temari you get your own room, Kankuro and Gaara you two can share a room if thats ok. Unless one of you would rather bunk with Naruto?" Iruka said, Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other and nodded.

"We can share a room." they said in unison. They would rather room with each other then someone they just met.

The blonde haired boy led the three siblings through the house, blabbering on about this and that, where the best food is at, where the school is, none of them where really listening. They were all in deep though about what they were going to do next. They were all out of their element, litteraly. They had grown up in a small desert town and now they where in a big city.

"So Gaara your in my grade?" Naruto asked, Gaara nodded and Naruto beamed a smile that Gaara swore would have blinded a lesser man.

"Thats great, the school is really big so just stick with me and no one will mess with you." Naruto beamed. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other skepticaly. They both knew that he could take care of himself and even if he couldn't, his 180 pound, six foot tall, older brother could.

Naruto stoped at the first room up the stairs and it was Temaris room, since she was a girl she got her own room. He led them past a few more door before he stopped at another door. The room was the one of the biggest rooms they had ever seen.

It was almost like two rooms, there was a ladder that led to a platform with a bed and a nightstand as well as a few dressers, it was like having their own apartment. Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other wide eyed. Underneath the platform Gaara had called quickly as his own, where rows of book shelves that Gaara spent hours drooling over.

Kankuro was busy looking out the windows at the incredible view of the city. They where in a residential area, but they could see for miles from their room.

"So how do you boys like it?" Iruka said as they all surrounded the kitchen table ready to eat.

"It was amazing." Kankuro said flat out, Gaara nodded in aproval.

"I have to agree with them." Temari said, she had found her room to be to her liking, almost as if it had been picked out specifically for her.

They ate dinner and then they went each went back to their rooms. Gaara sat on the ladder leading up to his platform. Reading a book he had pulled off one of the shelves.

"What ya reading squirt?" Kankuro asked, Gaara responded without even looking up.

"It." he said simply, Kankuro had a confused expression on his face, he wasnt much of a reader. Gaara sighed, he should have known better then to explect his brother to know any good books. "Its by Stephen King." he said quickly inbetween turning pages.

"Oh." Kankuro said flatly, he still had no idea what Gaara was reading and Gaara didn elaborate further. "Well im going to bed kiddo. See you in the morning." he said walking off to the other side of the room when his bed was. Gaara marked his page and went up to his bed.

He layed in bed for hours it seemed staring up through a skylight above his bed. He could make out a few constelations, he suffered from mild insomnia and only slept every few days, or if he was lucky a few hours a night.

He rubbed his tattoo on his forehead. The Kanji Ai, it meant love in english. He had gotten it because he just wanted to see what his father would say, but like anything thing else he tried his father ignored it, then he realized this was the closest he was ever going to get to love. His siblings had still blamed him for their mothers death then. They have both since stoped blaming him, he couldn't had done anything to change what happened.

He layed in his bed and slowly driffed off to sleep, he was thankfull for the short rest. He woke up and his alarm clock read 6:30 school started in half an hour. So he hopped out of bed, slid down the latter and got a quick shower, pulled on a pair of black skinnies, pulled on a red tank top and a black button up shirt, and met his siblings at the front door, and waited for Iruka, he worked at the school as the English teacher. He had offered the four of them a ride, and they quickly agreed.

They pulled up to the school and Gaara was imediately itching for a cigarette. The vast number of people that were just outside of the school were making Gaara uncomfortable. They got out of the van and Iruka said his goodbyes and the Naruto and Gaara set off in one direction and Temari and Kankruo the other.

"You think he's going to be ok?" Temari asked, Kankuro looked her dead in the eye.

"It's Gaara so I honestly have no idea. I just hope he doesn't kill anyone on his first day." he said without skipping a beat.

Naruto walked towards the door of their building, the school was sepperated into two buildings, one for 9th and 10th graders and the other for 11th and 12th. Temari and Kankuro where in 11th and Naruto and Gaara where in 10th. When he noticed Gaara had stoped following him.

He back tracked to a picnic table Gaara was sitting at alone smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing? You can't do that here!" Naruto cried. Gaara looked at him in amusment.

"I don't see anyone other then you stoping me." he said with an even tone, and then he motioned to the crowd of people who were not even going out of their way to hide their cigarettes. He had never noticed how many people stand outside the school in the morning and smoked.

Naruto gave up and had a defeated look on his face and he sat down next to Gaara on the table. Gaara blew the smoke from his last hit in Narutos face and smirked until he heard another person snicker. He looked over his shoulder to find a boy who was a few inches taller then Naruto and just as muscular.

He had jet black hair and oynx colored eyes. He sat down on the other side of the table with his back to Naruto.

"What are you doing here Teme?" Naruto demanded.

"I can go just about anywhere I want Dobe." The raven haired boy responded without missing a beat.

"Wheres your Hyuga friend? Why don't you go bother him?" Naruto spat at the raven haired boy, Gaara was almost laughing at how easily Naruto let this boy goad him.

"He came in early to get some help with something from Zabuza-sensei." the raven haired boy responded once again not missing a step in the conversation.

"Well why don't you go find him and leave me and my friend here alone." Naruto was fuming, it felt like smoke would come out of his ears at any moment.

The boy looked at Gaara again, and looked him over, Gaara could feel his eyes roll over his body, and he took a drag off his cigarette and flicked it away.

"Well we should get going Gaara if I'm going to show you around the school before class." Naruto said noticing the other boys hungry eyes that seemed to be drinking in Gaara. The red head nodded and waved goodbye to the raven haired boy.

"That was Sasuke Uchiha. He's the quarterback for the football team, ever girl wants him and ever guy wants to be him. His friend Neji Hyuga is pretty cool though, he is more down to earth, he's the captian of the Hockey team. He has his own fan club to but he doesn't let it go to his head. Sasuke is all that bad either I guess. He isn't anywhere near as bad as his older brother." Naruto said like he was giving Gaara a tour of the African jungle.

The two walked into their first class, they found out they both had all the same classes after a stop to the office to get Gaara scedual. Naruto walked over to a group of people and Gaara just followed him quietly.

"This is Kiba." Naruto said pointed to a guy wearing a big fluffy hoodie with short spikey brown hair. Gaara waved awkwardy at the boy not wanted to be rude. "This is Chogi." he said motioning towards a fairly cubby boy sitting next to Kiba, he had his hand in abag of chips and was eating as the spoke, he waved and went back to his bag of chips. "This lazy guy is Shikamaru. He's some kind of genious but he's to lazy to do anything but play chess and sleep." Naruto finshed. Gaara sat down behind Naruto and they went through the rest of the class in silence.

Lunch was an entirely different spectical. Just seeing that many people eating made Gaara quickly loose his appetite. He quickly left the cafeteria and went outside to the table he smoked at earlier this morning to find Shikamaru sitting at the table smoking a joint, he could smell the weed from a mile away.

"Aw shit, you aren't going to say anything are you?" He said when he saw Gaara sit down next to him.

"Well ill have to think about it, but in the meantime you should let me get a hit." he said with a smirk.

"So troublesome." was all the response he was given as the joint was passed his way. Gaara smiled and took a hit off the spliff.

"This is some pretty decent stuff." Gaara said through some coughs after passing it back.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't be smoking it." Shikamaru said after taking a monster hit off of the joint.

They sat there for what felt like hours even though when Gaara checked his phone it had only been fifteen minutes. He pulled out his headphones and started listening to radiohead. He had liked them for awhile, and he really liked them, he didn't just listen to them to be able to tell people he listens to them.

Shikamaru looked at him, and thought to himself, 'is he listening to Radiohead? I think I might actually be able to stand this guy' he laughed to himself and Gaara took out an ear bud and gave him a questioning look.

Shikamaru looked at the head phone as if to ask if he could listen as well, Gaara smiled and handed him the ear bud. The two sat and listened to the "Ok Computer" album all the way through not caring about class when they saw they where late. Just enjoying the others company and the good tunes.

It was the end of school and Gaara found himself asleep, his head leaning on Shikamarus shoulder, who was still asleep. Gaara shook the lazy boy who sighed.

"How troublsome." he said once more, he had missed his bus and Gaara had noumouris missed calls from Naruto, Kankuro, Temari and Iruka. He quickly called Kankuro and told him he stayed after for a class and forgot to mention it to Naruto and it wouldn't happen again.

Shikamaru it seemed lived pretty close to Gaaras new home and the two decided to walk, it wasn't that far, and it was a realitivly nice day. Gaara pulled out his pack of Newport 100s and Shikamaru looked at him with the same look earlier, they had known each other for one day and already they could talk without speaking. Gaara felt strangely comfortable with Shikamaru.

He handed the taller boy a cigarette and his lighter after sparking up his own. They walked in a comforatable silence for about an hour before they got to Gaaras house.

"You want to come in?" Gaara asked as they walked up the steps to his front door.

"I think I'll take a rain check. I gotta get home before my mom kills me." he said with a smirk. "I'll talk to you tomorrow though." he said and walked off, waving to Gaara over his shoulder as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh No! Not another high school fic.

That night Temari had a billion questions to ask Gaara, most of them about the guy who walked home with him. She had seen from her bedroom window and she asked him questions he hadn't even though to ask, like how he got his hair to stay like that? But then again Gaara could ask how Temari gets her hair to stay the way it does.

He just ignored her for most of the night, that night he couldn't sleep and went outside and layed down in the back yard. Looking up at the full moon, he wondered if anyone else he knew was looking at the same view. He put his headphones in and started listening to Black Sabbath, their self-titled album.

Shikamaru was lying on his roof looking up at the moon, he liked seeing clouds at night, they were completely different from the ones he saw during the day, but he liked the stars and the moon just as much and it being a full moon it lit up the sky, he wondered who else was looking up at the same moon and couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face.

The next morning Gaara was ready and sitting by the door before any one had awoken yet. He sat there wearing blue skinnies, with a white and black hoodie, and a red t-shirt underneath.

"You look like a panda!" Kankuro said when he saw Gaara, the red head pulled his hood up and put his headphones back in his ears. Iruka had the day off so they would have to walk to class. When they got outside Shikamaru was outside in a dark blue Chevy Tahoe.

Gaara learned Naruto had called him after he learned Iruka wouldn't be going in. Naruto hopped in the passenger side and was quickly told to get in the back. Shikamaru could not deal with his hyper ass this early in the morning. Temari quickly took his spot and they set off Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto in the back, Gaara in between the two much bigger boys. That was the only thing he didn't like about being short. He had to ride bitch when there where this many people.

They pulled up to the school and as soon as Gaara got out of the car he pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and tried unsuccessfully to light it but it seemed that the world was agaisnt him this morning and his lighter was out of fluid. He was caught by surprise when Shikamaru held his Zippo out, the fire already burning. Gaara thanked him quickly and lit his cigarette.

He could feel his face get red, no one had ever gone out of their way to help him, other than his siblings and adopted parents who kind of faded into the humongous house. They parted ways and Kankuro and Temari went towards their building and Shikamaru, Gaara and Naruto were walking towards theirs.

"You do look like a panda." Naruto said as they sat down at the table outside, the same one Gaara found Shikamaru at yesterday. He remembered something, he had fallen asleep on Shikamaru yesterday.

Gaara glared at Naruto who quickly got up and sat on the other side of Shikamaru. Who laughed, and Gaara swore he saw a small smile.

"You do kinda look like a panda." he said with a smirk. Gaara took a massive hit of his cigarette and blew the smoke in Shikamarus face expecting him to cough, a lot of his went behind him and hit Naruto to who choked and coughed, but Shikamaru sat there and pulled out a pack or Newport 100s. "I wanted to make these last but it seems as if the world has other plans for me." He said. "So troublesome."

They sat in silence after that, Naruto was getting fidgety, while Gaara and Shikamaru had finally gotten comfortable. Naruto began to notice things, like how close the two where sitting to each other their legs touching, and how comfortable Gaara seemed to be even though when he touched him Gaara flinched away or glared at him yet Shikamaru seemed to be able to do it without Gaara getting nervous.

They stayed like that for fifteen minutes or so before the bell rung and they went off to class. Shikamaru slept, Naruto goofed off with Kiba, but Gaara he was deep in thought trying to understand just what he was feeling, it was strange. He felt warm inside. His chest hurt, but it was a pain that he couldn't describe or explain.

It dawned on him that Shikamaru had touched him, and he wasn't uncomfortable with it. He welcomed it, and it was very strange. He didn't know what he was going to do.

The next class was gym. Gaara had sucked at sports by choice but he did enjoy watching other people play. He sat on the bleachers outside and watched the other boys play hockey. Nejis team consited of himself, a boy who wore a green jump suit, and Shino. They were all pretty good.

The other team was led by Sasuke, the two apparently had some kind of sports rivalry despite their friendship, always trying to out do one another. Naruto and Kiba where the other members of Sauskes team and none of them were very good at hockey.

Gaara watched as they laced up their skates and went out on the Hockey rink. Neji was amazing, and Gaara couldn't help but watch slack-jawed. He moved with a grace he had never seen before. He watched as he deked past Sasuke, crossed up Naruto to put the puck inside the post on Kibas left side. His movements where almost like water he moved to gracefully. Until Sasuke plowed right into him both of them crashing down on the hard gravel.

It was Lee who pulled Sasuke off of Neji and he quickly shot up and stood toe to toe with Sasuke. Gaara could hear the conversation from his spot on the bleachers.

"You wanna go dickhead?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I do asshole." Neji said eyes narrowed.

Sauske dropped his gloves and Neji quickly pulled Sasukes jersey up over his head and started throwing punches while Sasuke was blinded. Sasuke allowed Neji to pull it up and it slipped off and Sasuke gripped Nejis hair and pulled it, only to have Neji pick him up and dump him on the ground. Gaara flinched at the sickening crunch he heard when the two hit the ground. Neji continued to punch Sasuke at any opening he could get until it was clear he had won and the others pulled him off the raven haired boy.

Neji threw his pads off and ripped his skates off and left the ring, Sasuke still dazed laying in the center of the rink his nose gushing blood. Neji walked over to the bleachers and Gaara made eye contact with him. He took a seat next to he red-head and stared back out at the rink.

"Sasuke's going to be pissed at me for kicking his ass in front of the class." He said half a smile on his face.

"I thought the two of you where friends." Gaara said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"We are I guess. We're cousins anyway." Neji shrugged. "Never been that close but we hang out."

Gaara looked at Neji, he was a big guy, his hair was pretty long too, but it was his eyes that drew Gaara in, those milky looking eyes, they had a hint of lavender to them. He looked at Gaara and smiled. The smile itself was enough to make heat rush to Gaaras face. He didn't understand why that kept happening.

'It never happened before so why is it happening so much now?' Gaara thought to himself.

"So I know your new, what city did you live in before?" Neji asked.

"Suna. Its a small town in the desert." Gaara said looking at the ground.

"I've been to Suna once or twice my uncle brought me along on a few of his business trips." Neji said leaning back on the bleachers.

Gaara looked at Neji unsure of how to go ahead with the conversation. He was never really good with the whole talking thing.

"So my uncle is going to be out-of-town this friday so the house is going to be empty, I was gonna throw a party, would you want to come?" Neji asked. Gaaras eyes went wide, Neji Hyuga just invited him to a party, he had never gone to one before but he nodded anyway.

"Good." Neji said with a smile and then he handed him a piece of paper with an address on it. "That's my address. If you wanna bring anyone the more the merrier." Neji finished talking and Gaara nodded again, not trusting his mouth to talk right anymore. When he got nervous he tended to ramble incoherently.

"I'll see you later Gaara." Neji said with a smile and stood up and walked away. Gaara felt the heat pooling at his face and then stood up and went back inside.

The next class was math, Gaara came in and sat down next to Naruto.

"So what did Neji want?" Naruto asked.

"He.. he invited me to his party." Gaara said looking down at his desk.

At that half the students around him quickly truned around and stared at him wide-eyed.

"He's having a party?" more than half of them asked. It seemed Gaara was one of the first people to know about it. A blonde girl with a pony tail named Ino huffed and turned back around.

"So are you gonna go?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not really sure yet." Gaara said quietly.

"Of course you're gonna go!" Naruto said "Even if I have to drag you to it." Naruto said with that 1,000 watt smile.

That night Gaara tracked down Iruka, he was sitting in his study reading a book when Gaara found him, He quickly slipped in and shut the door.

"What's up Gaara?" Iruka asked when he saw the red-head walk in.

"I.. I need to talk to you about something." he said quietly looking down at the floor.

Iruka closed his book and motioned to the seat infront of the desk. "Well then I'm all ears." he said.

"Back in Suna I never had this problem because no one liked me, but here, people actually talk to me, well let me try to just get to the point." Gaara said trying to compose his thoughts. "There are these two guys and just about every time they say something nice to me or smile even, my face turns red and gets hot. I don't know whats going on, and I need help." Gaara finished still looking down at the floor.

Iruka took it all in, then he looked at Gaara. "Are you attracted to them?" he asked.

"I don't know." Gaara said quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know, haven't you ever liked anyone before?" Iruka asked.

"No." Gaara said still looking at the ground.

"Well what would you do if one of them kissed you?" Iruka asked. Gaaras face turned bright red at the thought of Shikamaru or Nejis lips against his. It was a shade that only matched his hair.

Iruka laughed, "It's okay to like boys Gaara. Look at me, I've been with Kakashi since we where in high school. Everything is going to turn out fine." he said

Gaara looked up at Iruka with a small smile. "Thanks Iruka, this talk has been quite helpful." he said standing up and walking out of the room.

That night Gaara went up to the roof and layed down. Staring out at the night sky looked at the stars and the clouds in the distance, he pulled a joint out from behind his ears and lit it. Inhaling he began to feel the effects almost immediately. He closed his eyes and started thinking about things and how he wanted to go about things.

"So what are you up to squirt?" he heard and his eyes shot open to find Kankuro sitting next to him. He took the joint and took a sharp inhale. "Wow this is way better than the shit we used to get in Suna." he said with a laugh.

"Kankuro I think I'm gay." Gaara said not looked at him still staring out into the night sky.

"What makes you think that?" Kankuro asked.

"I like Shikamaru, and Neji Hyuga.'' He said in a way that sounded final and absolute. It was a tone Gaara could only take once he had a little help from smoking or drinking.

"Oh well do either of them know how you feel?" Kankuro asked taking another drag off the joint and handed it back to Gaara.

"Im not sure." was the only response Gaara could get out before he fell asleep.

Kankuro smiled and picked his little brother up and carried him down to their room. He slung the red-head over his shoulder and climbed up the latter and laid Gaara down on his bed and then went off to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh No! Not another high school fic.

Chapter 3

Gaara woke up the next morning flabbergasted that he had slept for so long. His alarm clock had gone off for the last 15 minutes and he quickly got up and got a quick shower and pulled on the first thing in his dressers, a pair of black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt.

Kankuro, Temari and Naruto where already sitting by the door when he got down there.

"What happened to you?" Temari asked. Kankuro who was sitting on the floor looked up at the red-head.

"I slept last night. I just woke up about 10 minutes ago." Gaara said shrugging, and then taking a seat next to Kankuro. Temaris' eyes went wide, she knew Gaara rarely ever slept.

They dropped the conversation at that and then when Iruka came down to ferry them to school Naruto started ranting about this and that while Gaara put his headphones in and put the "Busted Stuff" album by the Dave Mathews Band on.

"Why do you listen to such gay music?" Naruto asked in the car pulling out one of Gaaras headphones. Only to have Kankuro catch the red-heads fist.

"One of these days I wont be here to catch it and you are going to seek me out and thank me for this." Kankuro said solemnly. "I'm going to say this once and only once. There is nothing wrong with being gay. Also, if you ever hate on the Dave Mathews Band in my presence again I am going to punch you myself." the brunet said through gritted teeth. Iruka smiled and Kankuro and Gaara both caught it out of the corner of their eyes. Naruto huffed and started looking out the window.

Gaara led Naruto to his table and he lit up a cigarette and waited to see who would be the one joining them today. To his, Narutos, and the everyone elses surprise it was none other than Neji Hyuga. He was followed by the president of his fan club Tenten who was shooting Gaara dirty looks.

"I never would have taken you for a smoker." Neji said taking a seat next to Gaara leaving him in between Neji and Naruto.

"Well you didn't ask me a whole lot of personal questions last time you spoke to me." Gaara said with a sly smile.

"Well tonight we will have to sit down and have a real conversation. You are coming to the party right?" Neji asked.

"Of course. Even if I didn't want to, and I do want to, Naruto already told me he would drag me there if he had to." Gaara replied with a smirk taking another drag off his cigarette.

"You know we should probably be getting to class and not fooling around with these trouble makers Neji. It wouldn't look good if someone saw us with these two." Tenten said. She never sat down instead electing to lean against the wall opposite of the table.

"You never had to come." Neji said, leaning back and looking up at the sky. "I never really invited you either. Though I should probably expect you to follow me anyway huh." he finished. Gaara could tell it wasn't really a question, more of a statement and he found it quite amusing the way these two bickered.

"Of course how else will people know we are together, some smut may get the wrong idea." she huffed.

Neji laughed, "The only problem with that is we aren't together." he said with an amused smile on his face. Gaara found it quite cute, but no one would ever know that, and he didn't plan on telling anyone.

Tenten faltered, she didn't know what to say and it showed on her face. Then she got mad and stomped away.

"Well I'm never going to hear the end of this." Neji said tossing his long hair back. "Well I'll get out of your hair, make sure to come find me at the party." Neji said with a smile.

"I think I may do just that." Gaara said with a small smile after flicking his cigarette away. Watching Neji walk away he caught Neji looking back over his shoulder caught a wink. Gaaras face went bright red and he quickly looked away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Are you really that dense?" Gaara asked, he was starting to get comfortable around the blonde and numerous other people, it used to be just Kankuro but now those days were gone.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked even more confused.

"Jesus Christ, if you haven't figured it out yet I'm not even going to say anything." Gaara said exasperated. He couldn't believe that any one person could be that dense.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow. It was lunch time and Gaara never even went into the cafeteria. He went to the table outside to have himself a smoke and think about things, but when he got there he realized he wouldn't be doing much thinking.

He sat down on the table next to Shikamaru who was half asleep. He woke up with a jolt when he felt the table move from the added weight.

"Oh how troublesome." He said with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaara asked.

Shikamaru though had decided the conversation was over as he pulled out an incredibly fat blunt. He rooted around his pockets for his zippo and then lit it. After he took an incredibly big toke he handed it to Gaara.

"Well if you insist." Gaara said.

They sat there for the whole lunch period and smoked the blunt. Until they heard someone coming around the corner and Shikamaru quickly put it out and they ran as fast as they could tripping over each other and laughing the whole way back into the school.

Gaara was the first in the door, but Shikamaru had tripped and decided he was going to bring the red-head down with him. Gaara found himself on his back with Shikamarus body pressed up against his. Their eyes went wide and Shikamaru had quickly jumped to his feet.

Gaara had never seen the lazy boy move that fast. Shikamaru put his hand out and Gaara took it and he found himself extremely close to the taller boy.

"Well today has sure been very interesting and even more troublesome than usual." Shikamaru said to try to break the obvious tension.

Gaara felt like he couldn't move, here was Shikamaru, a person who was making him feel things that made his chest hurt, standing so close to him he could hear his heart pounding. He opened his mouth but found no matter how hard he tried no words would come out so he stuck with nodding.

The two started walking towards their last class, they knew they would be late but they didn't expect for the final bell to ring before they got there. They continued walking together until Gaara found himself at his bus. He couldn't even remember how they got there. He did something he couldn't understand even more than, he reached up and hugged Shikamaru, arms around his neck kind of hug.

After a few seconds Gaara could hear Shikamarus heart pounding. His own was beating very fast and he felt like Shikamaru could probably feel it.

"Where do we go from here?" Gaara asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Shikamaru replied.

"I don't really know, I've never really done this kind of stuff before." Gaara admited shyly.

"Well we should probably take things slow than. You should think about what you want." Shikamaru said. The whole time they talked they still hadn't broken the hug.

"I think I'll do just that. You going to Nejis party?" Gaara asked. Shikamaru nodded. Gaara could still hear the taller boys heart beating rapidly. "Well than I'll just see you there." Gaara said before pecking Shikamaru on the cheek and getting on his bus.

As they pulled away from the school Gaara noticed Shikamaru was still rooted in the same spot he left him in a look of shock evident across his face. Gaara had never though in a million years he would have done anything like that, but here he was.

He got home pretty early, not a lot of people rode his bus. He ran upstairs and started looking through his things for something he could wear. It seemed both of the guys he liked would be at this party and he had no idea what to wear.


End file.
